Même les Goa'uld ont des Dieux
by Akahi
Summary: Je ne veux pas mourir, supplia Apophis. Voyez cela avec votre Dieu. Ah j'oubliais, vous êtes votre propre Dieux, se moqua Jack. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, dit une voix derrière lui. Harry/Klorel


Auteur: Akahi

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Stargate SG. Je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé: Je ne veux pas mourir, supplia Apophis. Voyez cela avec votre Dieu. Ah j'oubliais, vous êtes votre propre Dieux, se moqua Jack. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, dit une voix derrière lui. Harry / Klorel

 _._

 _J'espère que vous allez prendre!_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

.

· ¯) ... (¯ ·.

¸. · (ºvº) · .¸

mm

 **.**

 **Même les Goa'ulds ont des Dieux**

 **.**

Chapitre 1

Harry regarda la pile de papier devant lui. Cela faisait cinq heures et elle ne semblait pas avoir diminuée. Il pariait même qu'elle avait grandi. Harry avait une folle envie de lancer un sort d'incendio dessus malheureusement, tous étaient des papiers d'une grande importance et les ennuies à leurs destructions seront encore plus grand que leurs présences.

Il avait cru après la guerre qu'il serait en paix et libre de vivre sa vie. Il avait eut grand tort. Il regrettait presque le temps où Voldemort était présent. Au moins les choses étaient plus faciles. Il devait simplement le tuer et tuer tous les Mangemorts qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait pas de politique, pas de manipulation, pas de paperasse, non rien que de l'action.

Il avait naïvement cru dans un premier temps qu'il pourrait être un auror et qu'il se contenterait de faire une apparition publique de temps en temps pour soutenir le régime de Kingsley. La réalité lui avait vite sauté au visage. Vaincre Voldemort n'avait été que la partie la plus facile de cette guerre. La vraie bataille venait après, c'était la reconstruction et la mise en place des idéaux.

L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs à ce que l'on dit. Mais les choses n'avaient pas été si simples. Autant dans le camp dit des ténèbres, il y avait eut une certaine cohérence, une hiérarchie et un idéal, autant dans le camp de la lumière il n'y avait rien de cela. Chacun combattait de son côté, luttait pour survivre, luttait pour des raisons qui leur était propre.

Une fois la guerre finit chacun bataillait pour que leur point de vue triomphe. Il y a avait eut de tout, des pro-peuples magiques, des contre peuples magiques, des pro-moldus et des contres. Un véritable fouillis que les quelques mangemorts, ayant réchappé une nouvelle fois à la prison, avaient essayé de profiter.

Harry avait monté sur le devant de la scène pour calmer les choses. Il avait dû usé de tout son prestige pour faire triompher ses idéaux. Il avait dû apprendre les subtilités de la politique. Ron avait mal pris ce changement. Il n'avait pas compris qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être auror avec lui et surtout qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir le même rang social. Il n'avait pas comprit que Harry ignore sa présence au profit d'un ambassadeur étranger, qu'Harry affiche clairement sa richesse, qu'Harry ne puisse pas aller boire un coup entre ami. Harry était attristé par la perte de son amitié mais il savait que Ron ne comprendrait jamais que la guerre ne s'est jamais arrêtée et qu'elle ne le ferait jamais.

Harry sentit les protections vibrer. Des invités venaient de prendre domicile dans ses cachots. Harry posa sa plume en soupirant, décidément les ennuis semblaient ne jamais vouloir le quitter.

Le manoir Potter était excessivement grand selon Harry. Il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de l'ensemble de ses pièces. Il n'en utilisait même pas un cinquième. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était heureux de la grandeur du lieu. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir à la façon dont il devait gérer la situation.

Dans un premier temps, il devait déterminer l'identité de ses invités, le motif de leur venue et surtout comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver là.

Harry descendit rapidement les escaliers d'un pas assuré. Il espérait que ce n'était que des gens banals qui s'étaient perdu dans le réseau de cheminette et que les protections avaient envoyé là. Au moins ainsi les choses se régleront facilement. Par contre si c'était des imminents dont ne sait où ou des assassins il pourrait dire adieux à sa nuit de repos et aux vues de la semaine qu'il avait passé il en avait bien besoin. Les potions pouvaient compenser le sommeil mais elle n'apportait pas le même repos et tranquillité de l'esprit.

Au détour du couloir, Harry les aperçut. C'était une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de combinaison blanche. Harry avait une folle envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur pour maudire sa chance, car soit ces individus venaient d'une soirée costumée de très mauvais goût soit ils étaient des ennuis ambulants. La seule chose positive était qu'il semblaient vraiment étonnés d'être là. Il y avait donc fort peu de chance qu'ils soient là pour le tuer.

\- Bonjour ! Salua Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait accueillant.

Bien qu'ils l'aient entendu, il n'eut aucune réponse de leur part. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder en jetant des regards rapides à l'un des hommes.

Harry supposa que c'était leur chef ou du moins la personne ayant le plus d'influence dans le groupe.

\- Je suis Lord Potter-Black et vous vous trouvez actuellement sur mes terres, continua Harry en espérant de toutes ses forces que les étrangers le comprennent. Les sorts de langues, bien que maîtriser, n'était en rien sa spécialité. Il trouvait cela plutôt désagréable. Pourrais-je savoir le motif de votre visite ?

Le silence seul lui répondit.

\- Pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je vous dis ? demanda alors le sorcier.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérer de nous mais vous n'aurez rien, dit froidement le chef en touchant la machine enroulée sur son bras. Vous êtes des êtres beaucoup trop primitifs.

Harry sentit sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un vieux pur-sang ce croyant au dessus du monde et qui oublie facilement que si il a encore la tête qui tient sur ses épaules c'est qu'il y a dieux merci d'autres personnes que lui dans ce monde et que l'intelligence et la sagesse ne se définies pas aux nombres de sort que l'on peut jeter. C'était tout à fait le genre d'individu qu'Harry ne supportait pas. Toutefois, il n'était plus l'adolescent colérique qu'il était. Il était maintenant un noble et il se devait de se comporter comme tel.

\- Vous dites que vous êtes plus évolué que moi mais l'inverse est évident. Vous ne disposez pas de la base des connaissances des bonnes manières et vous semblez croire en l'idée absurde que l'évolution d'une personne ou d'une race se limite à leur technologie. Croyez bien qu'il y a sur cette terre des êtres sans la moindre science mais qui sont bien plus sage que le commun des mortels.

Reposez-vous et profitez de l'hospitalité des lieux, je reviendrais vous voir demain. J'espère qu'une nuit de sommeil aura fait des miracles sur votre humeur.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage. Il devait trouver comment ils étaient arrivés là car visiblement ils ne faisaient pas partie du monde magique. Aucun d'eux n'avaient réagi à son nom et le bracelet qu'il portait était clairement de la technologie.

\- Kreattur !

\- Oui Maître !

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il y a des moldus dans mon cachot ?

\- Je les y ai déposés.

Harry sentit un mal de tête arrivé.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? dit le brun de la voie la plus calme possible.

\- Mr Crivey a demandé à ce qu'ils soient mis en sécurité.

\- Ah…

C'est vrai. Il avait rencontré Mr Crivey après la guerre. Il lui avait présenté ses condoléances pour Colin et Denis. Il lui avait raconté les circonstances de la mort de ses fils ainsi que les actes héroïques qu'ils avaient mené. Harry lui avait dit qu'en raison de son amitié avec Colin, il répondrait en cas de problème.

Mr Crivey l'avait remercié mais il ne semblait pas vouloir avoir affaire au monde magique. Aux dernières nouvelles qu'il avait, ce dernier avait déménagé aux Etat-Unis pour pouvoir tourner la page. Il semblerait qu'il est finalement décider de faire appel à la dette qu'Harry avait mit entre eux.

\- Merci, assure-toi qu'ils soient correctement nourrir mais fait semblant d'être un domestique moldu en leurs présences.

\- Autre chose Maître ?

\- Non tu peux disposer.

Une fois Kreattur parti, Harry s'affala sur son fauteuil. Ainsi c'était Mr. Crivey qu'il les avait envoyé. Qui étaient-ils ? Et de quel danger devaient-ils donc être protéger ? Cela devait être sérieux pour que Mr. Crivey fasse appel à lui.

La seule chose qui était sûr, c'est qu'en l'honneur de Colin, il allait devoir se montrer aimable avec eux et les aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'effacer leurs pensées comme il l'avait un moment envisagé.

Harry prit sa plume est commença à écrire. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'avance dans sa paperasse. Demain allait être une longue journée.

.

HP

.

Harry se frappa la tête contre son bureau sous le regard un peu inquiet de Kreattur. Il avait toujours su que sa chance était des plus farfelus mais alors là, il tenait le pompom.

Ses invités ne s'étaient pas montrés beaucoup plus aimable mais il avait comme pu soutirer quelques informations. Les Tollans, c'est ainsi qu'ils se nommèrent, avait été prisonnier après qu'une équipe militaire les ai sauvé de la destruction de leur planète. Et oui, ses invités étaient des extraterrestres qui voulaient contacter leur peuple pour rentrer sur leur nouvelle planète. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le film E.T, sauf que là ce n'était pas un petit être gris attachant qui demandait à rentrer chez lui mais un Tollan grognon et antipathique.

Son esprit lui projeta l'image d'Omoc, le chef tolan, lui disant d'un air solennelle.

\- E.T téléphone maison.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry se leva. Il avait affaire. Le problème n'allait pas se résoudre tout seul.

.

HP

.

D'un geste de la main, Harry ouvrit les cellules.

\- Levez-vous et suivez-moi.

\- Où nous conduisez-vous ? demanda Omoc inquiet.

\- Vous verrez bien, dépêchez-vous !

Harry les mena à travers un dédale de couloir et d'escalier au deuxième étage. Avec un certain amusement il vit les Tollans être des plus étonnés. Seules leurs fiertés les empêchaient de rester s'extasier sur la magie qu'il voyait. Omoc semblait lui aussi le regarder avec un œil différent. La prochaine discussion allait s'avérer être sûrement plus facile.

Il ouvrit la porte de la suite et laissa entrer les Tollans.

\- Vous logerez ici en attendant que je trouve une solution pour vous renvoyez vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda un Tollan d'un ton timide. C'était Narim, si Harry avait bonne mémoire.

\- Ce sont des fléreurs. Il y en a un pour chacun d'entre vous, un cadeau de ma part. Ce sont encore des bébés, ils auront donc besoin de soin. Il y a des instructions sur comment prendre soin d'eux et tout le nécessaire. Les fléreurs sont des créatures d'une grande intelligence et d'une grande sagesse. J'espère que leurs présences vous apprendront la modestie et qu'il est stupide de juger une personne ou un être sur son avancée technologique.

.

HP

.

Trouver des informations sur les voyages dans l'espace ne fut pas choses aisés mais à son grand étonnement elles existèrent comme même. La plupart des textes étaient anciens. Il semblait que bien que les voyages inter-dimensionnelles est passionné les chercheurs, les voyages spatiaux eux, n'attiraient absolument personne. Il semblait dans l'esprit des peuples magiques, qu'il était particulièrement stupide et inutile de chercher une autre planète quand celle qu'on avait été tout à fait correcte.

Il avait toutefois trouvé quelques textes et théories y traitant et grâce aux avancées faite dans le domaine de l'étude de la magie, Harry avait travaillé sur un rituel qui devrait fonctionner. Il lui suffisait de récolter un peu de sang d'un des Tollans. Il ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté avec cela.

L'idée des fléreurs, c'était révélée être excellente. Les Tollans étaient totalement amoureux de leurs félins, même Omoc. Ils avaient quitté leur carapace de froideur pour se comporter comme de vrais gamins. Ils étaient ouverts et passaient leurs temps à poser des questions sur tout mais ce qui les émerveillaient le plus c'était la diversité de la vie et les liens entre les races.

Harry avait organisée plusieurs sorties, après avoir eu l'assurance que les Tollans se comporteraient correctement. Il leur avait montré une réserve de dragon, les Terres des Potter, celles des Londubat, les fonds marin de Strahun. Il avait même permis à Omoc d'assister à la réunion annuelle des peuples magiques. Bien sûr, il avait gardé l'identité d'Omoc secrète. Il espérait que cela avait appris de grande chose à l'homme.

En s'avançant vers la fenêtre, Harry vu les Tollans s'amuser avec les fléreurs. Harry sourit doucement. Il n'était pas certain que l'annonce de leurs départs imminents soit pour eux une bonne nouvelle. Il avait très rapidement cessé de lui demander des nouvelles de son avancé dans ses études. Harry savait qu'ils aimeraient bien rester. Mais ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Ils n'avaient pas leurs places ici.

Toutefois un cadeau d'adieu était nécessaire. Harry avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait leur offrir. Il était sûr qu'ils allaient adorer.

.

HP

.

Les Tollans s'apprêtèrent à quitter la table quand Harry les interpella.

\- J'ai fini les préparatifs du rituel, vous repartirez demain.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les Tollans interloqués.

\- Je…

\- Préparez vos affaires, je viendrais vous chercher dans la matinée. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les Tollans partir avec un air choqué et triste. Harry s'en voulait presque de s'être montré si dur. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne les avait plus vus si tristes et désemparés. Il espérait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne seraient prit de cauchemar. La culpabilité pour la perte de leur planète et la mort de leurs voisins les hantaient toujours mais les fléreurs et la paix du manoir avait tranquillisé leurs nuits. Il espérait que sa petite surprise n'allait pas re-déclancher, sinon les fléreurs allaient le tuer.

.

HP

.

Le lendemain arriva vite, et sûrement bien trop vite pour les Tollans qui aux vues des cernes sous leurs yeux n'avaient pas dormit. Harry vit avec tristesse Narim serré son fléreur très fort contre lui comme s'il voulait empêcher Harry de lui reprendre.

Si les regrets qu'il avait eu hier était sincère, il était maintenant bien plus fort. Il avait vraiment voulu les étonné mais il aurait dû leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et rester un moment avec eux. Il avait eut tort. Il espérait toutefois que son cadeau allait effacer un peu sa maladresse.

Ils se stoppèrent devant une porte.

\- On y ait. Narim tout va bien se passer.

Omoc attrapa la poigné avant de se raviser.

\- Harry, je voulais vous remercier au nom de tout notre peuple pour votre hospitalité et de votre générosité. Même si nous avons mal commencé vous nous avez accueilli et ouvert les yeux sur le monde. Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre mais j'espère que vos enseignements nous pousserons à ne plus commettre les mêmes péchés.

\- Je te remercie Omoc. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrez. J'avais, avant votre venue, perdu un peu ma raison d'exister. Tous les jours je n'avais en tête que le travail, comment maintenir mon monde sur le droit chemin. Mais vous avez réveillé en moi ma curiosité, mon esprit d'aventure. Et pour tout cela, je vous remercie à mon tour et j'espère que mon cadeau vous plaira.

A peine eut-t-il ouvert la porte qu'une ribambelle de masse noire se précipita sur Harry et les Tollans. Harry éclata de rire avant de se saisit d'une des petite boules de poils qui courait partout.

\- Ce sont des chiens, des labradors noirs. J'en avais un aussi, c'était une autre race bien sûr mais il a été mon plus grand soutien. Il s'appelait Sirius.

Il donna le chiot à Omoc.

\- Puissent-ils vous rappeler à jamais l'importance de l'amitié et de l'affection. Qu'il n'y a rien de plus précieux que les êtres qui sont proches à nos cœurs.

\- Merci, répondit Omoc avec émotion.

\- Il y a aussi des chouettes et des hiboux qui vous attendent à l'intérieur. Ils pourront vous guider et vous éclairez une fois que je ne serais plus a vos côté. Ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est vrai j'avais oublié de vous le dire. J'ai décidé de prendre quelques vacances. Je pars avec vous.

 **.**

 **HP / STARGATE**

 **.**

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un moment agréable._

 _A +_


End file.
